


Big Bad Wolf

by theliloleme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliloleme/pseuds/theliloleme
Summary: Omega Tony is kidnapped by Hydra after being left in Siberia by the Alpha he loves and his old bond mate. Hydra uses artificial insemination to impregnate Tony with the offspring of the Winter Solider in order to create perfect weapons of mass destruction. When Steve and Bucky find out that Tony is still missing, the guilt eats them alive , as they desperately search for him. Finally after weeks of searching, they find him beaten and pregnant. Tony has some major decisions to make for himself, the Alpha he still cares about despite everything, the Alpha he could grow to love and most importantly the pups growing in his stomach.





	1. Who's

 

 

They just left him there. Cold. Alone. With literally a broken heart. It didn’t matter that he didn’t have the arc reactor in his chest anymore. It would forever be apart of him. It kept him alive, his heart beat because of that, and it was no mistake that the arc reactor built into the new iron suits was always directly above his heart. It was how he remembered Yinsen and how the good beta doctor gave him back his life in more ways than one. And how cruel it was that Yinsen’s life was stolen just after reminding Tony not to waste his own. And how the injustice of that death pushed him into being Iron man. He loved the arc reactor because it meant so many things to him. And Steve had crushed it with his father’s shield.

There was something beautifully poetic and astoundingly awful about that. Each blow he took with the shield was another blow to Tony’s heart.

**THUD**

_I trusted you_

**THUD**

_You lied to me_

**THUD**

_How could you?_

 

He supposed he should be grateful the Alpha hadn’t gone for his throat ending his life entirely. After all, Tony had tried to kill his mate.The thought brought unwelcome tears to Tony’s eyes again before he closed them long enough to will the water away. It didn’t matter that Steve his friend, his confidante, his teammate his Al.. no. Tony stopped that unbidden thought fiercely. They were nothing. Not even friends. Steve had betrayed him in one of the worst possible ways. It didn’t matter that he has lied to him. Didn’t matter that he’d chosen the side of a murderer. He didn’t matter. Not anymore. And if Tony could just get that through his head and into his heart maybe it wouldn’t feel like his heart was ripping out of his chest and maybe he wouldn’t feel bile rise up in his throat because he felt bad for hurting his ex-friend. He felt bad for trying to hurt his parent’s killer. And if that didn’t make him completely fucked up, he didn’t know what did, He was half-frozen,confused and bruised. He needed to get up off this damn concrete floor but he couldn’t turn off his brain long enough to get the energy to move.

 "Wait, wait. _Please_ Tony."

Captain America never begged. Neither did Steve Rogers. But for his mate, he did.

"Please, Tony."

 He pleaded with him not to hurt his mate. His mate who had killed his parents.

Despite the frigid temperatures of their surrounding,all Tony saw in that moment was fire. Fury fueled his attack. And then Steve had the nerve to step in front of Tony to protect Barnes from him. Him. He wasn’t the assassin who killed thousands of innocents. He wasn’t the murderer of mothers. He lost it.

 

 

"He’s my friend"

 

 

"So was I" 

 

 

 

It shouldn’t have hurt as bad as it did because Tony Stark should be used to betrayal.

 

Good honest Steve Rogers, the perfect soldier Captain America had lied to him. He supposed he should have known better. His mother had always told him never to trust an Alpha. Alpha’s hurt you and abused you and took what they wanted regardless of other’s feelings. She should know, after all Howard was an alpha too. But Tony thought that Steve was different. Had desperately hoped Steve was different. After the Alpha had helped him through his last heat, which had come on unexpectedly, Tony was admittedly smitten. Steve had been kind, had been gentle with him. So unlike the other two Alpha’s Tony had tried with before. That’s why he liked to get through his heats alone or with other omegas or betas, less stress and little chance of a bonding bite. The last Alpha Tony had been with had tried to forcibly bite Tony, if it hadn’t been for Rhodey charging in when he heard Tony’s panicked cries, he’d be bonded to that Neanderthal for life. It was almost impossible to break a bond. Sometimes not even death would do it. 

 

Rhodey was a great friend, the best Tony had besides Pepper. He was truly happy they were together now. His two favorite people together. He and Pepper had dated briefly years ago, but discovered they weren’t right together. No one’s fault, it was what it was. He still loved her dearly. His crush on Rhodey carried him from his teens to his mid-twenties, even though he knew that his friend was straight. Tony was so damaged, he wanted everything he couldn’t have. When he saw the way his best friends tip toed around each other for about a year he put his foot down and insisted that they try dating. That was his version of the story anyway. Their version probably consisted of Tony annoying them into dating. Now poor Rhodey who had followed him into battle without a second thought couldn’t walk, because of him. 

Tears pricked at his eyes. He’d seen the absolute devastation on Pepper’s face when he told her it was his fault. Vision was his creation so he had to take all of the blame. She’d cried and hugged them both when Peter came in dropping his flowers for Rhodey and joined in. He clung on to his only family that night, feeling like he didn’t deserve them when all he did was hurt them but selfishly craving the comfort of his best friends anyway. He vowed on that day that no matter what his friend would walk again. So he had to live. He willed himself up. He had to survive. For Rhodey, so that he could invent something to help him. For Pepper, so that he could see her smiling face. Hell even for Peter so he could admonish him again for being reckless even when Tony was infinitely proud of the boy. He needed to get back to his family. Tony willed himself to sit up. He managed to haul himself sideways enough so he could lean on the wall. 

 A noise.

Instantly Tony was on alert. 

Glass shattering. Boots scuttling on the floor,

Tony prepared once more to fight. 

Smoke. Bombs.

_Hydra_

Those were his last thoughts before everything went hazy and he blacked out.

* * *

 

 

 A week. Seven days since he blew his whole life up.

 

He used the greatest thing that Howard ever made to protect Howard and Maria’s murderer and to destroy their son. Howard Stark may have been an asshole but he loved his son. Of that Steve was certain.

 

It never occurred to him when he was bringing down the shield. All he saw was that someone wanted to hurt his mate. His Alpha instincts took over. Bucky was back. Back from the dead. And someone was trying to take him away. Again. NEVER. Alpha-Alpha matings were extremely rare. When two alphas mated they became an alpha pair. True soulmates. Although only male-female pairings could reproduce, the love between all alpha-alpha pairings was so great not even death could stop it. Steve hadn’t stopped loving Bucky for a moment. Not a single moment. And when he discovered that he was alive, everything and everyone else went out of the window.

And he’d screwed everything up. He’d put Bucky’s life above everyone elses and he was ashamed of himself. But dammit Tony. Tony was the most stubborn omega, Steve had ever met. He didn’t listen to anyone. Let alone, an Alpha. When Steve tried to reason with him, Tony had just shut him down, leaving Steve no choice but to do what he did. Damn Tony. He was a pig-headed, arrogant bordering on narcissistic, brilliant, intelligent, alluring, amazing omega. As soon as he’d entered Steve’s world he’d irreparably changed it. Like when he first met Bucky when he was five. It didn’t mean he loved Bucky any less when he started to fall for Tony, it was different. He could care for Tony in a way that he never could for Bucky. He’d heard all of the stories of Alpha-Omega pairings and how when you found a match, it was a connection of your very being to another. Perfection. Steve thought it was all bogus until he met Tony. Until he ruined everything.

 

He’d used (arguably) the greatest thing that Howard ever made to destroy the greatest thing his son ever made. The Iron suit. There was a special place in hell for people like him. He’d lied to Tony and tried to stop him from fighting his parents murderer. He deserved every rotten thing that came his way. He hurt an omega. Bile rose up in his throat. He used his fists on an omega. After he saw what his father did to his mother everytime he got drunk,he swore to himself that he’d never do that to someone he cared about.And yet he did it to Tony. No one could hate him more than he hated himself right now. He was exactly like his father. Beating on someone he was supposed to protect.

 _No_.

**Wait.**

He had protected his mate. His only mate. Whatever Tony and him have, _had,_ it couldn’t matter anymore not now that he had Bucky back. His head hurt, it was just going around and around in circles calling him out for exactly what he was.

_LIAR_

_ABUSER_

_MANIPULATOR_

He apologized through a letter. A letter. No wonder Tony didn’t respond. But still he kept the phone close to him at all times. He woke up in the middle of the night thinking it was ringing. It wasn’t. It never was. But still he hoped.

Tony had flinched away from him. Tony thought he was going to kill him. Going to sever his head from the rest of his body. Steve put his head into his hands and sobbed out his regrets. Only stopping briefly when Bucky came in to comfort him,wrapping his strong arms around Steve while he cried into his chest. He fell asleep like that in the comforting arms of his soulmate.

He jolted awake hours later.

"Captain?"

A voice.

"Captain?"

A female voice. Crackling. Coming through the phone.

"Captain America. Are you there?" 

He practically dove out of the bed. 

"I’m here. I’m here. Pepper?"

Pepper was the only beta he knew who had Alpha’s trembling at her feet. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong.

"You’re the last person I would ever turn to for help. After what you did…. to him… to both of the men I love…I…," she choked back a sob.

"But this isn’t about me…"

Her next two words stopped his heart.

"Tony’s missing."


	2. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has a scene which contains forcible reproductive rape. Please don’t read if this is a trigger for you.

 After Steve had broke Sam. Clint, Scott and Wanda from the prison, they went to the only safe place left for them, Wakanda. It took them five days after that to go their own separate ways. The avengers had been disbanded. Tony had made sure of it. No, that wasn’t right. They both played there separate parts perfectly, right into Zemo’s hands. They couldn’t trust each other enough to be honest. He should have told Tony the minute he found out. But he didn’t. And it was way too late for those pesky shoulda/coulda/woulda’s. Tony hated him.He still remembered what Tony shouted.

 "That shield doesn’t belong to you."

"You don’t deserve it."

"My father made that shield."

It echoes in his head. Mocking him. It wasn't hard to read between the lines. 

_You don’t deserve the shield because you’ve turned into the very thing you hated. A bully._

_You hurt the weak._

_You don’t deserve me._

 

And Steve dropped the shield. Because Tony was right. He didn't deserve to hold Howard's shield in one hand and carry his murderer in the other. Because after all this Tony would hate him forever, regardless of what he did. He hated himself already. He didn’t turn back. Too afraid that he would run to the beaten omega and he didn’t deserve that. Didn’t deserve to feel better about himself for helping tony after hurting him. So he left. His heart breaking in his chest.

Clint and Scott had families to go back too, so they entered into negotiations with the US in order to return. He hadn’t heard from them since they went back five days ago. Black Widow had picked them up, and she and Clint had shared a long tender hug. Steve wasn’t one to speculate about his teammate’s private lives but he would’ve bet money that the Alpha female and beta male had something going on. Scott stared at them and asked them where his hug was. The Widow glared at him and lightly smacked him on the back of his head in reply before running the same hand gently across his cheek and along his arm.  

Wanda felt uncomfortable with the 24/7 security watch placed on her by the Dora Milaje. She knew it was a necessity after Okoye explained to her in her frank, no-nonsense way that the Dora Milaje and especially herself would do anything to protect it’s King. That was fair. It was clear that Okoye didn’t trust them after the stupidity at the airport hanger. Steve couldn’t stop blaming himself. They shouldn’t have fought at all. They should have chosen words over fists. But he became desperate to prove Bucky’s innocence. And in his desperation he became stupid.

Wanda had left after the third day. She had had a home, a nice safe, stable home, probably the only home she’d known since her parents died and Steve had asked her to risk that, for himself. Damn, he was selfish. Steve had walked into her room for a little pep talk and some training, when he saw an unmade bed with a note on the pillow. She said she couldn’t be around people lest she hurt them, and she couldn’t trust herself not to hurt them. He sat on the bed for hours, unmoving until Bucky found him. Yet another person he had failed. The list was growing longer, every time he thought about what he had done.

At least Sam was still there. Annoying the Dora Milaje by constantly trying to flirt with them but he was still there. By Steve’s side. Steve was so grateful to him. And of course Steve had his mate. James Buchanan Barnes. By his side. Forever. He was everything. Worth everything. Steve just wished he handled things a bit more wisely. Desperately wished he hadn’t hurt Tony.

But now Tony needed him. And Steve needed redemption. But this wasn’t about that.Tony was in missing. Tony was in danger. Every instinct in him told him to find him. Save him.Hold him. Lov…Nope, way too late for that. He needed to make sure Tony was safe. Once he was safe, Steve could apologise to him and beg for his forgiveness. It would be up to Tony whether it was granted or not but Steve was more than willing to spend the rest of his life making it up to him.

He couldn’t bring the others in to fix his mistakes. Not again. Not after he had them risk their lives for Bucky and himself and they got imprisoned for their loyalty He was damn selfish. He risked his team. He would burn the world for Bucky. People should not have ever called him a hero. Heroes saved everyone, not just the people they loved. He needed to do this by himself. He had to find Tony. He made a mistake. He had made many mistakes. Now the little omega could be dead for all he knew. Or being horribly tortured.

Pepper had said that all the tracking devices Tony had on his person were deactivated. And this fact alone gave Steve the smallest hope that he wasn’t going after a corpse. Pepper had been barely containing her anger during the call. He winced. He knew she must have exhausted every option she had before turning to him. She was one of the smartest people he knew so if she couldn’t find him… He didn’t want to think about that. Tony was, **_is_** a survivor. He endured growing with neglectful parents,being tortured in Afghanistan, he risked his life when he went into space with that missile to end the Chitauri force. He is a fighter.

  _"_ Hold on Tony" he promised out loud, as he gathered up the suit.

"I’m coming for you."

* * *

 

 

Bucky watched silently as his mate brooded for several days. He helped Steve craft the letter, and when his mate didn’t hear back he watched him sink further and further into a depression. He comforted Steve when he could. He hated the others for following and then abandoning Steve but he could never voice that because they saved his life. Steve saved his life,risking countless others in the process. He was grateful but also mad at himself for putting his mate in that position. He was also furious at himself for just standing there when man encased in the metal suit aimed at him. Bucky was going to let him shoot. He deserved it.. Bucky was tired of pain. He caused enough of it. That’s why he stayed still as metal man aimed at him. He wanted to give him his revenge and he wanted all the pain to stop. He didn’t count on Stevie saving him yet again. Steve stepped in to defend him, the Winter Soldier, the murderer of innocents. And once **he** hit Stevie, all rational thought went out of the window. His instincts completely took over. They both sprung into action, shield flying to deflect attacks and punches thrown to give pain. He didn’t want to be the source of any more pain and yet that was all he brought. He could never makeup for what he took away from the man of Iron. Bucky knew he didn’t deserve to use his first name. Names were special and given to you by the people who loved you most in the world. And Bucky had taken them away from Iron man. It wasn't right to use his name. He didn’t deserve anything but a slow and torturous death and if it wasn’t for Steve he would've  let any number of people kill him.But his mate would refuse to survive without him. So he stayed and he lived with it. Lived with the torturous memories of the monster he was. Knowing that he could never wash his hands clean of the blood he spilt.

And then the miraculous happened. The phone rang, and his chance for salvation appeared. If he could help someone that he hurt then maybe just maybe his hands would be a little cleaner. This could wash away some of the red. He had to help.

Steve was scurrying about the room, bent down low searching for his all his stuff. Bucky halted him by placing a large hand on his shoulder.

 

"Stevie" he began gently.

Steve paused in what he was doing, and looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Where ever you’re going, I’m going with you." 

Steve opened his mouth to protest.

“Til the end of the line, remember?”

Steve realized it was pointless to argue, grinned and gratefully  rose up to kiss him.

“Til the end of the line”

* * *

 

 

"Sweetheart, honey, baby.." Steve called as he nuzzled him.

 

"Hmmmmm" Tony mumbled still half asleep.

Steve was the best Alpha to get him through this unexpected heat. Tony didn’t know how he could have ever doubted him. He was kind. He was sweet. He was tender. Tony didn’t know how he could go back to betas or other omegas after this. Steve was…perfect.

"Sweetheart."

"Wake up"

Slowly Steve’s voice was changing.

"Wake up"

Getting rougher. 

"Wake up!" 

Deeper. 

"Wake up!" the voice harshly called again.

Tony awoke with a gasp and immediately went to clutch at his stomach, feeling an intense wave of heat overcoming him, but his hands were restrained to either side of him. He didn’t understand. HIs head still woozy from the gas. It was way too early for another heat. He couldn’t…

"Ahhh do you like what we have made for you?" the same gravelly voice questioned.

He was tied to a what he could imagine was an operating table. He wasn’t going to panic even though he was terrified. He could get out of this. All he had to do was wait. And ignore the shameful arousal pricking at his stomach because of the Alphas in the room. His nostrils flared. He could smell at least three. 

"It’s a special secretion of pheromones especially designed for the brilliant Tony Stark." 

He wiggled around a bit and discovered his legs were also strapped down to the table. Oh crap, he was naked. Tony’s eyes widened slightly when he realized that fact. He was completely naked apart from a flimsy sheet haphazardly draped over his body. He was naked and half-hard. He wasn’t too far gone to feel his entire face flush with red.

"We had some trouble getting the exact doses right especially since you’ve been on the suppressants. I think this one is perfect." The voice continued. 

 

Dammit. That meant they had planted spies around him because few people knew he was omega. He kept that secret safe since he was very young because Howard was intensely embarrassed of his omega son. His father got him suppressants and scent blockers as soon as he hit puberty and it was because of them only that he could pass himself off as a beta.  All those chemicals could hardly be good for a growing body but his father didn’t care. Too ashamed of his omega son. He cursed at himself, The spies could be anywhere. In Stark Industries, in Shield, part of his house staff. He wasn’t safe anywhere.  Another wave hit him and he struggled not to whimper out in need. 

 "You are very important to us, Mr Stark."

The voice continued from the darkness. An obtrusive bright white light was now directed at Tony’s eyes. Unable to block it with his hands,he flinched back and shut his eyes.

“Look Babayaga as much fun as this is…”

He stopped suddenly and gasped as the third most powerful wave overcame him. This wasn't right. It shouldn't be coming on so quickly. His entire abdomen was in rippling with both pain and want. He needed,he needed…

 

“Mr Stark, do not panic” another voice instructed.

 

How many people exactly where in the room he was unable to ascertain but he guessed at least five, apart from the alphas. They would help him now. He was almost delirious in need. He sniffed again, getting the delicious scent of Alpha. His mind rebelled against the thought but his body was too far gone. He felt his legs shift as he was being exposed. He felt a blunt metal object being pressed to his entrance.

"What’s happening What are you doing?!" He demanded an edge of panic to his voice now. 

"Mr Stark, you have been chosen." 

"Hold him down" the voice instructed the others.

"No!" He shouted and bucked against his restraints.

"Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death, you will be our greatest asset."

He felt the metal object being forcibly inserted inside him.

"No," he whispered, as all the fight finally left him as he just lay there.

"We are guaranteeing a future. Our future. Hail Hydra." 

"Hail hydra" the other voices chorused back.

"Don’t worry Mr Stark, we’ll take good care of you."

A sharp pinch in his side, and Tony once again faded mercifully into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Also first time writing for Tony/Bucky/Steve. Hopefully I’m doing ok. Let me know what you guys think. Also come say hi and chat with me on [tumblr](https://theliloleme.tumblr.com/).


End file.
